Ash's Absurd Act of Pokemon Sex
by Woody K
Summary: Ash was having some naked fun with Lillie, Mallow, and Lana, and Mallow's Tsareena wants some attention too. Ash is a bit apprehensive about fucking a Pokemon, but the girls encourage him to do it. Request from Lord of Dong.


It all started just after Ash, Lillie, Mallow and Lana had all bathed in the tub together. He had invited them to spend the day just hanging out completely naked. The four of them watched TV in the nude, played videogames in the buff, typical stuff friends do, letting their genitals hang free and they were nonchalant over being fully exposed to each other.

After their bath for four, they were about to get out and dry themselves off, but they didn't notice Mallow's Tsareena as it walked up to them and when it appeared and became visible to them, Ash almost jumped out of his skin. Lillie asked, "Have you ever fucked a Pokémon?"

Ash replied, "Are you crazy? No! That's sick!"

Lana said with a laugh, "...ly delightful. You should have sex with the Tsareena."

Ash said, "No! I'm not a zoophile! Even if I wanted to, would it even be willing to have sex with me?"

Mallow giggled, "Of course it would, it's obedient. I can always force it to obey."

Ash denied, "I'm not doing it."

The three begged, "Please? We'll pay you $5 if you accept the dare."

"$5? I...let me think about it."

A few days later, Ash still had not made his final decision. They came back to pry an answer out of him, "Well?"

"I decided the money is not worth it."

"$10?"

"Jesus...fine!"

"We'll make it $20 if you do it...in public."

"And get me arrested? No thank you!"

"We'll keep an eye out for police."

Ash sighed in exasperation, "Ok."

Ash finally accepted and followed them to a designated field. As he followed, he felt his stomach in knots, he had never fantasized about animal sex while jerking off or at all. The proposition was a total shock to him and a total embarrassment, but he sucked it up for the money. Ash didn't know where to look and he must have gone red as they told him not to worry, but it did start us off on a conversation that kept us busy well into the walk to the right spot.

As they found a nice quiet spot, Ash stripped his clothes off, moved up behind the Tsareena and placed his arms around it and the Tsareena could feel his cock go to its butt crack and pushed towards her. He was going to fuck it, and he thought it was incredibly insane. Ash had never been so close to a Pokémon before, it had his head spinning, he didn't know if it was the talk of sex with Pokémon, but Mallow's Tsareena felt wetter than it had ever been in its slit between its legs. Mallow would have let him do anything to her Pokémon.

Ash kissed it on the cheek and said, "You had better keep this between you and me."

While it went on with Ash's penis inside the Tsareena's vagina, the girls formed a circle around him to hide him from view and giggled because Ash was naked and even gave his butt a playful pinch from time to time. He seemed to be embarrassed, more than everyone else ever was right now. Thankfully, no cops were walking by so far. He was still uneasy with the idea of sex with an animal, it got his mind wondering what if it was much different than sex with a human. Ash was thinking about sex with the pocket monster and decided that he was going to finish it as soon as possible.

His legs felt like jelly, but he gradually got used to the lewdness he committing out in the open. Ash was suddenly snapped out of my trance when a police car came up, apparently having been tipped off by an unwilling witness. The girls gave Ash his clothes to put on so they could avoid detection, the police officer came out and looked around, he looked at the group nervously whistling and acting like nothing was going on, the cop narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but ultimately decided that nothing was out of the ordinary since Ash managed to get dressed he show up.

Once he left, Ash took his clothes off again and resumed the fucking, the Tsareena even grabbed behind him and ran it hand over his butt. As Ash turned around in shock, Mallow looked him right in my eyes and said, "Let it run its hands over your buttocks."

Ash did just that and he could feel his bottom being groped and it felt like nothing he had ever felt before, at least from a Pokémon. The Tsareena also smiled slyly as it fondled his cock, it was hard as rock and thick too, the Tsareena was amazed. Now it wanted Ash to hump it, doggy style. Ash said, "Ok. I have not been with any Pokémon before, I don't know what I am doing, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't give it a shot. You know, like a dog or a horse, I am going to put my cock in you from behind."

Before Ash could say anything else, he had gotten his cock in the Tsareena. To him, it seemed like a dog or a horse was fucking him and vice versa. He forced his manhood into Mallow's Tsareena's unused sex and he let out a scream like he had never screamed before. He felt the full length of his cock in its slit and he was banging my arse with all his might. He was a little reluctant to admit it, but he had finally gotten used to fucking Pokémon and realized that it wasn't as bas as he thought or even different to having sex with a human.

Ash still did not know why he was doing this, though. Letting himself do this to it, making it get down like a dog and fuck the Tsareena like how a dog would take a bitch. He continued to plunge into its sex with each thrust. They were getting harder and harder and it felt as if his cock was going to come out of the top of its head. It started to feel good and its slit was getting wetter and wetter. Then, the Tsareena finally felt him explode inside it. It had never felt anything like this in it life, it was hoping this was going to go on forever.

Mallow said, "That's wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ash smiled, "No."

Suddenly a cop whistle abruptly scared them all, they all yelled, "RUN!"

THE END?


End file.
